I Never
by HellowYell
Summary: Set Immediatly after "She Works Hard For The Money". Jane teaches Maura the famous drinking game, 'I Never'   Warnings: Drinking, Talk of sexual acts, Rizzisles kissage


Title: I Never  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor its respective characters. Also, I do not make a profit from writing this  
Summary: Set Immediately after "She Works Hard For The Money". Jane teaches Maura the famous drinking game, 'I Never'  
Warnings: Drinking, Talk of sexual acts, Rizzisles kissage

"Aww ... Jane."

"What?"

"That was ... really sweet."

"Eww." Jane griminced. "Gimme the wine. Gimme the wine."

"Here." Maura gripped the bottle and passed it over to Jane.

"We are-" She began to pour two win glasses. "Going to to play 'I Never'." Jane put the bottle down and handed a glass to Maura.

Maura grabbed the glass, her fingers brushing Jane's. "You never what?" She asked in her cute, clueless way.

Jane laughed softly and looked at Maura. "The name of the game is 'I Never'."

"Oh." Maura nodded softly. "And how do we play?" She took a small bite of the food.

"It's a drinking game. You know, in honor of college week and all. The object of the game is to get to know the other person. More. Before you get shit-faced." Jane explained.

"Revealing secrets."

"Exactly. I'll start off." Jane picked up her glass. "I never blew a guy." She took a drink.

Taking a sip, Maura looked at Jane. "My turn?" She asked and began to think of something after Jane nodded.

"Christ Maura." Jane said after several moments. "It's not rocket science."

"No," Maura frowned. "I guess not."

"Just say something dirty you've done. Or something dirty you think I've done." Jane said getting up and going to the couch, pulling her legs underneath her.

Maura got up and followed Jane, sitting next to her, facing her.

"Okay then, I never, cheated on a guy." She said taking a small sip.

"What? Really?" Jane also took a sip. "I never thought a girl like you was capable of that."

Maura paused for a moment. "Was that turn, or are you saying I'm not capable of that?"

Jane laughed. "You seem too girly to cheat."

"It was a party, I had to much to drink, and I don't remember any of it. ... I don't remember waking up with my boyfriends brother."

Jane laughed and covered her mouth.

"Your turn Rizzoli." Maura teasingly glared at her.

"Fine. I never, had a threesome." She then raised the glass to her mouth.

Maura let out a small sign and took a small sip. "Ha!" Jane said, without taking a drink. "Why Dr. Isles I do declare you are quite the slut."

"Jane!" Maura scolded her. "I am not! I've never told anyone before."

"Oh, aren't I special." Jane teased playfully.

"I never, watched two people have sex."

Jane smirked as both her and Maura took a sip. "I am really surprised by you. I just hope I remember this in the morning." She laughed softly.

"Why wouldn't you?" Maura asked.

"Have you seen how much wine we have drunk already?"

Maura nodded. "Your right, we should stop." She said moving to place the glass on the table.

"Whoa-ho! We are not done." Jane grinned and placed a hand on her arm. "I never, slept with a teacher."

They both looked at each other, neither taking a drink. "Didn't stop be from thinking about it." Jane confessed.

"I never ... " Maura took a deep breath, feeling a bit buzzed by the wine now. "Thought about another woman. Sexually."

Maura froze. Waiting. Watching Jane.

Jane paused. Watching Maura.

Both women hearts beat. Both held their breath.

Only Maura noticed, using her medical expertise. She watched the vain in Jane's temple pulsate.

But only a few seconds passed from Maura's question, to Jane drinking in answer.

Maura let out a ragged, relived breath before taking a slight sip.

"Maura! You little minx!" Jane grinned.

Maura ignored the blush that grew in her neck. "Your turn."

"Hmm." Jane thought for a moment. "I never, Thought about the woman in front of me."

The heat between the two women were feeling, made them each take a gulp to try and calm themselves.

"Well," Maura looked down into her glass, tracing the rin with her fingertip. "I never ... kissed a girl."

"What?" Jane asked surprised. "You never experimented in college?"

"No. None of the girls appealed to me." Maura looked up at Jane. "None of them."

Smiling softly, Jane leaned forward and pressed her lips against Maura's, making the woman eyes flutter close.

Pulling away slowly, Jane gently clanked her glass with Maura's. "Now. You can drink." She said and took a drink herself.

Smiling, Maura took a sip. Keeping her eyes on Jane.


End file.
